The Massacre of Novgorod
Needs PICTURES back It seemed like a normal mission, Go in and take out the Dangerous Clan called the Junkers. The Mission was led by Clone Advisor Danny and Clone Advisor Royal. The troopers were sent down to the planet of Cvehli. ---------------------------------- - The mission started in stealth - ( -Find the factory and destroy it. ) The Clone advisor told one of the pilots to pilot a LAAT that was disguised as a Junker Ship..... The Ship got somewhat close to the Factory but had to stop and drop off the troopers as the Junker Comms were starting to get suspicious as no ships were expected at that time. The ship dropped off the troopers in the tree line and took off and told the junker comms that he was in the wrong area and was leaving. Unkown to the Junkers, the clones were making there way on foot to the factory. The clones decided to enter from the back of the factory and caught the junkers in an ambush. At the factory, all the junker forces were Re purposed droids from an old battle on the planet. Thankfully there was some empty Junker re purposed tanks and AR RTs'! The clones used these vehicles in the assault on the factory. After all of the reused droids were dead the clones had to figure out how to destroy the factory, thankfully the naval came up with an idea of using the factory reactor to blow it up, The naval overloaded the system and the factory were no more and so was the production of vehicles and weapons. ---------------------------------- - The clones used some of the leftover vehicles and led a full frontal assault onto the city of Novgorod. There was mostly reused droid forces but unknown to the clones at the time there was some innocent Junker Civilians in the city. The Recon team climbed the buildings and spotted civilians but just after the Fake Junker LAAT bombed the city and killed about half of the civilians. As the clones pushed through the resistance they began to realize their actions as layers of civilian bodies were found on the roads. The junker comms were screaming as the clones had just killed what they were protecting. It seems due to bad intel from a special unit that came to the planet before the mission, Clone Advisor Danny believed that all of the Junkers were dangerous and we're going to use the machines to fight the republic but as it turns out the Armed junker force was just protecting the civilians from the wildlife and other dangers. The clones came down and started shooting so they had to fight back. The clones found a Junker Medic and tried to explain the situation but the Medic didn't want to hear it, the clones had wiped out all the armed forces and killed about half of the civilians. The city of Novgorod was sure to be doomed as the wildlife was going to infest the city soon after. The clones gave the city 5 small crates of supplies and were on their way as if nothing had happened. The clones tried to reason with the medic but he went on about how the junkers were just defending themselves and the clones had wiped out everything they had and how they doomed them to the wildlife. -------------------------- -Aftermath- Some of the junkers left the planet soon after to spread the story about "The Massacre of Novgorod" The Junkers now have a great hatred for the Republic and often reference it to other Junker Clans, They now shoot the clones on sight and want revenge for the civilians killed by the clones. The city of Novgorod was wiped out a couple days later when a large swarm of bugs attacked the city. This mission will be remembered for a long time.